


Monsters

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Nerd Blaine, Skank Kurt Hummel, Skank Quinn Fabray, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt likes to think of himself as a vigilante, not a killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**_1983, London_ **

Quinn’s a little confused, and she’s not sure why she’s in this strange alleyway. She remembers walking home from the Hummel’s after having dinner, but she’s uncertain as to why she’s lying in this strange, dark alley by herself, her body aching. She presses two fingers into her neck, where it hurts the most and feels a strange scab. She’s confused, a little afraid, and  _so hungry._ Hunger like she’s never felt before, deep in her bones, she doesn’t know what to do, where to go. Her mouth feels dry, and the darkness feels like a shield. There’s a part of her that knows her parents will be worried, it’s pitch black outside, but there’s a bigger part of her that wants to  _eat._ So she retraces her steps, and somehow finds herself outside of Kurt’s window. She calls out to him, and she sees Kurt’s bleary figure.

“Quinn? What the hell are you doing outside? You left hours ago!” she hears.

“Let me in.” She says, eyeing Kurt. He looks so wonderful, in the moonlight. So delicious. She never thought she would think of him as  _delicious._

He nods, opening his window and before he even blinks she’s inside.

“What? How did you get in here so fast?” He says, shocked, fear in his eyes.

“You look so good Kurt, you’ve never looked so good to me.”

“Q, what are you saying?” He whispers, slinking away at the sight of her bloodshot eyes. She looks like his Quinn, sounds like her too. But there’s something…different about her, something off.

“You still haven’t told me why you’re here, and why you didn’t go home!” he says, still backing away from her. He has a feeling he knows what happened. There have been warnings, been murmurs of a monster, waiting to turn people into something  _else,_ something not human. Nobody  _really_ believes, but seeing Quinn now, seeing the way she’s slinking towards him, he definitely believes.  

She’s fast, and he can’t get out of the room, because the second he tries she grabs him close to her, holds him so tight he can hardly breathe. “Q,” he whines, “You’re hurting me, please, don’t do this” he whimpers, plaintively.

She doesn’t listen though, because she’s not Q anymore, not the one that he knew. So when she sinks her teeth into his neck, deep and quick, he doesn’t even get the chance to scream before he passes out.

**_2011, McKinley High_ **

They’re sitting by the bleachers, in the shade, the place they have claimed as their own. Quinn’s pretending to smoke a cigarette and Kurt is lying on the couch, repainting his nails a deep black.

Kurt doesn’t really know why they chose this place, this strange school in Ohio. It’s full of idiots, and it doesn’t have very much to do. He would have preferred somewhere more fun, like going back to New York, with loud music and beautiful people. He loved the few years they spent there. time there, with all the loud music and the beautiful people. He doesn’t get why he has to be stuck in a city that is called  _Lima_ of all things. He hates having to pretend to be high school student. He will admit, he likes the clothes and likes his new hair, pink suits him better than he expected. But he’s so  _bored_ all the time.

Quinn says it’s a good spot  _because_  it’s so random. Nobody would ever think twice about what they were. Kurt thinks it’s because she saw a cute boy with a Mohawk here, once, but she never admits anything. He knows though, from the slight blush that spreads on her cheeks and the way she her fingers twist in his hand.

He thinks about the cute boys he’s seen himself. Especially this new transfer student, a pretty boy with a tiny waist, bright hazel eyes and a great ass. Kurt can’t help but stare at him a little, wink at him when he walks by. He likes seeing him blush and shuffle away awkwardly. It’s endearing.

Overall though, he gets why Quinn thinks it’s safe here. Nobody bothers questioning them, they’ve both made their mark here as those avoid. They don’t talk to very many people, keep to themselves. But they exude confidence and apathy. Humans, they like to shun things they don’t understand, so they don’t get very much trouble. Some of them think that Kurt and Quinn are dating, some of them just think they’re freaks. Either way, he doesn’t care  _what_ they think, because none of them matter to him.

Even though nobody cares, they still make sure they’re careful. Even though the student body isn’t very smart, they  _would_ notice random kids disappearing. So they only pick out the kids that nobody would miss. Like this one girl that Quinn had her eye on, a few weeks ago. This short brunette, who was a little screechy. She wasn’t very popular, so nobody really noticed when she was gone, nobody really cared. Those that did notice just assumed she moved away, transferred schools.

Today though, he’s so bored sitting at their spot and his nails are drying pretty well, so Kurt decides that they should go to class, for once. They walk down the hallways to head over to Spanish class when they see the pretty boy with hazel eyes, Blaine, getting pushed around. Kurt glances at the guys doing it, two big beefy jocks. He glares at them when they make eye contact with him, but they ignore him. Kurt doesn’t take very well to being ignored, he keeps glaring, memorizes their faces.

Quinn pulls him away, she knows him well enough, knows that this could blow their cover. “Later,” she whispers, dragging him into the classroom.

See, the thing is Kurt doesn’t like going after humans, not the way that Quinn does. He only does it when it’s absolutely necessary. When he’s so thirsty that it hurts, makes him weak. He typically sticks to animals, the big ones in the woods. They tide him over pretty well. But at the same time, he doesn’t like seeing pretty boys get pushed around. He figures if he goes after the bullies, he’s doing everyone a favor. He doesn’t kill humans very often, but when he does, he makes sure it counts. Makes him feel more like a vigilante and less like a monster.

That night, he tells Quinn his plan, tells him who he wants to go after and she nearly rolls her eyes, she was expecting it. But she doesn’t like those guys very much either, they keep leering at her, trying to touch her, so she agrees. The two guys, they’re out at a bar that night. So when they walk out, they’re both drunk and confused. Kurt counts his blessings and grabs them both, as Quinn waits in the back.

He knocks them out, finds their pressure points easily, and Quinn helps drag them away.

They drink until they feel the bodies stiffen, they feel the air leave their lungs and wait until their hearts stop. They tuck the bodies back behind the bar. When the two jocks get found, the owners will assume that they drank too much and will deal with it themselves. They’d care more about their business reputation than making sure two random kids were okay. It’s easy, and Kurt’s a little excited to see how Blaine reacts when he finds out that two of his tormentors are gone.

The next day, at school, Kurt sees Quinn talking to her Mohawk boy and he smirks a little. Good for her, he thinks. He spots Blaine, but makes no move to talk to him. Just watches him opening his locker, watches his arms move.

Blaine notices Kurt watching and blushes. Oh, how Kurt loves that blush.

This time, instead of scurrying away, Blaine walks over, small smile on his face.

“Thanks.” Blaine whispers, staring at his feet.

“For what, babe?” Kurt whispers back, getting closer to Blaine.

Ignoring the pet name, Blaine starts, “I’m assuming you’re the one that made those guys transfer. You were glaring at them, when they were making fun of me. I just heard some girls saying that they left.” He rambles, gripping the books in his hands tightly.

“Hmm, and what makes you think I’d want to help you out?” Kurt replies, leering a little.

Blaine doesn’t respond, just stares at him. “You’re always looking at me.”

Kurt smirks, leans in close into Blaine’s personal space and whispers, “you’d only know that if you were looking back” before he presses a kiss onto Blaine’s neck. It’s dangerous, but he can’t help it, the proximity making him a little dizzy with want.

Kurt’s encouraged by the low sounds, Blaine’s making, the gasps and quiet moans, sucks kisses all along his neck, his jaw, leaves a few marks. He hears Quinn, “Kurt, save it for later. I need to smoke.”

Kurt pulls away from Blaine with a grin, “I’ll see you around, pretty boy” he says, grabbing Quinn’s hand, moving towards the bleachers. Blaine feels a little dazed, slow to blink his eyes back open. He nods, and watches Kurt walk away.

And Kurt thinks, as they sit on their dingy couch, maybe Quinn didn’t make such a bad decision coming to Ohio after all.


End file.
